


Dreaming

by vvolfandhound



Series: Moments in a Lover's Life [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvolfandhound/pseuds/vvolfandhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hermione's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Remione + Diaphanous

When most girls are little, they dream of their wedding. They dream about the man they’re wedding, their dress, the cake, the chapel, the music, and the vows. Not all girls dream of this though, and when Hermione was young, she most certainly didn’t.

Hermione had never been one for domestic dreams; weddings and Prince Charming were but insignificant ants in her dreams, there but easily ignored and forgotten. She had dreamed of more ambitious things: school, becoming rich and famous through academic means, etc. She had had her in the clouds and weddings didn’t take place in the clouds.

When she had dated Ron, she’d thought about her possible future wedding. Ron was the traditional type and he preferred to be married to his partners; she was not. When they had split, all dreams of a wedding flew out the window, not because she thought she’d never love again, but because she imagined that she wouldn’t want one.

You can imagine how that’s played out. If you can’t, just know that today – today! – is her wedding day.

It’s not some dream day; she’s nervous, sweating profusely and biting her lips, chewing on her nails and playing with her frizzy hair. Despite the fact it’s a small ceremony – her soon to-be husband, Harry and Ginny and their bunch, Ron and Lavender, her parents, and the rest of the Weasleys – she feels how she imagines accepting a Nobel Award would be like. No matter how many times Ginny assures her that it’ll be fine or Lavender assures her that she’s beautiful in her white, diaphanous dress, her nerves remain sky-high. Ginny sighs and rolls her eyes at this and Lavender smiles knowingly.

“You ready?” Ron asks. Ron and Harry will be walking her down the aisle; her parents understand and accept with bitter sweetness that with all of they’ve been through, this would be more meaningful to her than her father walking her down the aisle.

She looks in the mirror. Her dress is beautiful, plain yet magnificent. Her hair is loose, frizzy and wild and all her – she’s long since stopped trying to tame it; it’s beautiful the way it is. “I’m ready,” she says.

The familiar beat of the Wedding March fills her with a sanguine sense that, while not chasing away her anxieties, makes her know that she can do this. Each step is taken with confidence that is contrary to her racing nerves but still completely her.

As she walks down the carpet, Ron and Harry to her sides, her eyes are focused on  _him_. He’s wearing clean dress robes, his hair is gelled back, and he’s tapping his foot. He doesn’t look much like he did when they first met but he is still the man she loved and when she comes to stand in front of him, looking up into his green eyes, she’s quite glad this day has come.

He smiles when he speaks, says his simple vow; “I love you, Hermione.”

And with all her love, she responds; “I love you too, Remus.”


End file.
